Edward Anthony Masen
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:Edward:. Sin importar cuánto se esforzara, cuánto lo intentara, Edward Anthony Masen no era ya un chico común, y no podía ni quería luchar contra sus instintos. .:Devolver la dignidad LOL:.


_Primera entrada a la página, repondiendo al reto "Devolver la dignidad", del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león", a.k.a. LOL._

_Pre-Twilight.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_**:. Edward Anthony Masen .:**_  
_

-Edward -llamó Carlisle en voz baja.

Obviamente yo lo había oído entrar, así que me pregunté en realidad por qué no había salido de la casa antes de que él me alcanzara, sabía que él me hubiera dejado en paz si lo hubiera hecho.

-Carlisle -dijo un momento después Esme, entrando justo tras él, su voz cargada de angustia.

Yo temblaba, lleno de furia y de una sed incontrolable, había logrado evitarlo, pero por poco, aunque en realidad no había sido yo quien lo había evitado, había sido _él_ quien me había privado de mi instinto más básico, de mi mayor placer, de la razón de mi existencia… Y lo odié por eso por una fracción de segundo, quise darme la vuelta y atacarlo, pero algo me detuvo, me alegré por él de poder leer los pensamientos de cada persona que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de mí.

Él pensaba a velocidad luz, aún más rápido de lo normal para un vampiro, justo como lo humanos cuando están tensos, y él estaba verdaderamente tenso en estos momentos, mientras buscaba la manera de confortarme sin hacer que me sintiera aún más enojado. Sus pensamientos estaban cargados de sinceridad, él estaba seguro, y quería que yo lo estuviera también, sentía que de algún modo eso me evitaría sufrimientos posteriores.

Per no fue la convicción de las ideas que llenaban su mente en ese momento lo que evitó que intentara matarlo, fueron los pensamientos de ella los que me lo impidieron.

Ella estaba aterrada, estaba sufriendo, por él y por mí, no le importaba un rábano de qué diablos me alimentara, sólo quería que estuviera bien, sólo quería que los dos estuviéramos bien, que siguiéramos unidos… Que siguiéramos siendo una familia como la que habíamos empezado a formar hasta entonces. Fue por ella por lo que no me lancé contra él, por respeto a su presencia en nuestra (más bien _su_) casa; porque era una dama, sólo por eso no me di la vuelta y arremetí contra el amor de su vida frente a su cara…

Pero no podría evitarlo por siempre, no si seguía escuchando sus pensamientos.

-Edward… -repitió él en voz baja.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué Carlisle?! –grité totalmente exasperado dándome la vuelta para encararlo, a lo que Esme dio un respingo y nos miró aterrorizada.

-Tranquilízate –me exigió con autoridad, con una autoridad que yo respetaba mucho usualmente, pero no, no esta vez.

-¡No quiero! –gruñí, mis manos cerradas en puños.

-Tú no querías hacer eso –continuó, ignorándome–, no querías matarlo, créeme.

-¡Ese es el caso Carlisle! ¡Que sí quería! –grité de nuevo, mi garganta ardiendo con la sed, sólo por pensar en ello–. ¡¿Qué demonios puedo querer si no es eso?!

Carlisle desvió por un momento su mirada de mi rostro, para percatarse de la presencia de Esme, que parecía a punto de desmayarse, si es que eso fuera posible.

-Esme, cariño, déjanos solos –le pidió con suavidad.

-¡Ja! –bufé cruelmente mientras ella salía por la puerta del estudio-. ¡Como si tuviera algún sentido! ¡Como si no fuera a escucharnos desde cualquier lugar de la casa!

-Edward –repitió él, empezando a salirse de sus casillas, "_te estás pasando de la raya"._

Sonreí burlonamente ante su pensamiento, ya no me importaba hacerlo enojar, ser amable, ni tener consideración alguna, después de todo el destino no había tenido ninguna consideración conmigo.

-En verdad Carlisle… ¿Qué maldito caso tiene? –le pregunté deseando poder llorar, mi voz temblaba por la sed y la ira.

-Son seres humanos Edward… -"_merecen ser más que alimento"._

-¡Y yo soy un VAMPIRO! –grité, ignorando sus pensamientos–. Son criaturas inferiores, estúpidas y egoístas, merezco alimentarme de ellos, mi organismo me lo pide, ¡es como las cosas deben ser!

-Edward, no hay manera cómo las cosas deban ser, cada quien…

-Se labra su propio destino -completé la frase que él me repetía todos los días, deseando creer en ella, pero me era simplemente imposible -. ¿Sabes qué creo Carlisle? Que es mentira, nadie puede huir de su destino, sin importar cuánto lo intente.

-Eso es darse por vencido Edward.

-¡No, Carlisle! ¡Eso es ser _realista_! Dime qué sentido tiene siquiera intentarlo, nunca podremos ser algo diferente a lo que somos, sin importar cuánto lo intentemos, ¡jamás!

"_Ten fe"_, pensó él, haciendo que me llenara aún más de ira.

- Estoy harto Carlisle, HARTO! –espeté en su cara sin consideración alguna–. ¡Harto de esconderme, de no poder ver el sol, de no poder respirar cuando estoy cerca de los humanos, y por sobre todas las cosas estoy enfermo de la sangre animal!

Eso no era del todo verdad, creo que jamás podría hastiarme de la sangre animal, después de todo, era buena y también me satisfacía, pero el olor de la sangre humana me hacía enloquecer, era una necesidad, algo que _tenía _que hacer, o perdería la cordura.

-No nos escondemos Edward, hacemos esto precisamente para no tener que escondernos.

-Sí Carlisle, y los humanos huyen de las verduras –me burlé.

-Edward, no puedes acabar con las vidas de las personas, no puedes truncar el ciclo de la vida de ese modo, hijo.

-Claro, porque el ciclo de la vida tiene taaaanto sentido para nosotros ¿verdad? –respondí dejando al sarcasmo fluir libremente–. Tú sabías que me convertiría en un monstruo sediento de sangre, ¿por qué intentas refrenarme ahora, hacerme volverme en contra de mi naturaleza?

Carlisle calló, había sido un golpe bajo, le había dolido, lo vi en su cara y lo escuché en sus pensamientos, aunque su mente continuaba trabajando a millón, no guardó silencio porque no supiera qué más decir, lo hizo porque había llegado a la conclusión de que sin importar lo que me dijera, esta vez yo estaba tan enojado que no lo escucharía. Tenía razón.

Gruñí furioso, pasando a su lado y saliendo de la habitación, reventando la puerta en el proceso.

-¿A dónde vas? –me preguntó saliendo tras de mí, mientras una idea cargada de terror atravesaba su mente, él temía que yo decidiera irme lejos de ellos y de sus estúpidas reglas.

Honestamente sólo quería estar solo por un rato, poner en orden mis pensamientos, la idea jamás había pasado por mi mente, pero en ese momento, todo encajó y tuvo sentido, yo no _tenía_ que luchar con mi naturaleza, él era mi creador, pero no me ataba, ni lo intentaría, yo _podía_ irme, lejos, donde él no supiera de mí, ni tuviera que verme convertido en un monstruo, y donde yo pudiera abrazar mi verdadero ser, y satisfacer cada uno de mis deseos…

-Me largo -dije volviéndome y mirándolo a los ojos, casi feliz por haber encontrado un escape perfecto a mi tortura de cada día. En un momento, Esme estuvo de nuevo junto a nosotros.

-¡Edward! –sollozó sin lágrimas–. No puedes irte, ¡Carlisle, haz algo!

Miré a Carlisle, estaba en shock y me miraba a los ojos, en su mente los pensamientos se enredaban unos con otros, inconexos por la confusión reinante. Él no me detendría, de ninguna manera, no se interpondría en mi decisión de dejarlo, pero sus pensamientos estaban llenos de dolor por dejarme marchar, y de miedo por imágenes que me mostraban convertido en un cazador despiadado que acababa con vidas humanas sin importarle nada de lo que estas personas dejaran atrás, las imágenes eran impresionantes y a él lo asqueaban, lo asqueaba pensar que yo pudiera ser eso, yo, en quien había depositado tanta confianza, y a quien estaba empezando a querer verdaderamente. Por un momento, mi furia, que se había disipado un poco gracias a mi decisión de emanciparme, fue transformada en el mismo asco que él sentía ante esa posibilidad, y prometí que nunca dañaría a personas inocentes (el mundo estaba lleno de suficiente porquería como para mantenerme lleno cada noche), no había necesidad de ser un monstruo, tan sólo seguiría mis instintos, mi naturaleza.

Esme por otro lado, se estaba desmoronando, desde que despertó por primera vez a su nueva vida, se había aferrado a nosotros de un modo increíble, a nosotros y a la idea de familia que se había formado en su cabeza desde que éramos tres, y verme marcharme lejos, abría de nuevo la herida no cicatrizada en su pecho por un dolor que aún era demasiado nuevo, la pérdida de su pequeño Nathan. Casi podía verla rompiéndose ante mis ojos.

Pero yo deseaba irme, lo deseaba mucho; no podía evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, porque sabía que me saldría con la mía y no me detendrían, no podía evitar sentirme satisfecho aunque estuviera decepcionando a Carlisle, y destrozando a Esme.

-Lo siento Esme –dije, era cierto que lo sentía, pero en ese momento poco me importaba– pero yo no soy tu hijo.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, presa del dolor, y miré a Carlisle a la cara.

-Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, y soy un vampiro -dije orgulloso, negando el nombre que él me había dado cuando me hizo nacer a mi nueva vida.

Antes de que alguno de los dos estuviera en condiciones de decir algo más, antes de que superaran la estupefacción en la que mis palabras los habían dejado, salí por la puerta de la casa. Empezaba a amanecer, y yo estaba dispuesto a no regresar jamás al que había sido mi hogar, pero que ya no era más que mi pasado, sonriendo al saber que la sed que quemaba mi garganta, pronto desaparecería diluida en el más delicioso de los placeres… El sabor de la sangre humana.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen review._

Gidget.


End file.
